


Drink, Drank, Drunk

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: For some reason, a discussion withlightningwaltz,Calenlass_GreenleafandCeltic_Knotmade me want to write fic about our four SAKURA cadets getting drunk. So this is the result.Kind of quick and dirty, I apologize for any spelling mistakes and for the lack of proper prose or format?Set somewhere between Dou no Shou and Hakugin no Shou, after Haku and Eiri learn to get along better in Dou no Shou and before Shuusuke and Souma graduate in Hakugin no Shou.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightningwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/gifts), [Findarato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findarato/gifts), [Celtic_Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_Knot/gifts).



It had started with one of Souma’s bright ideas. “You know what, we should get shitfaced drunk. All four of us together.”

The table at the Chinese restaurant had gone quiet for a moment until Shuusuke spoke up, “It’s not a bad idea. In the future we might be sent to Russia, a country of strong drinkers. We might be required to drink for missions and it would not be good if we couldn’t hold our liquor.”

“Ever the practical one. That’s my Messiah,” Souma grinned.

Eiri looked skeptical. “I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea.”

Haku put down his Nanny carton. “No, I think it’s an excellent idea. I’m in.”

They chose a night that was supposedly mission free but of course things came up. Haku was called away on an assignment - within the Church - to look at profile pictures of known terrorists to see whether or not he would be able to recognize some of them.

So that left Eiri with Shuusuke and Souma. They had decided to go through with things and just include Haku the next time around.

They met in Souma and Shuusuke’s room and Souma pulled out a couple of bottles from somewhere inside their wardrobe. Eiri’s eyebrows went up.

“Where’d you get the booze?”

Souma grinned proudly. “Ichijima’s personal stash.”

Eiri’s eyes widened. “Are you out of your mind? And how did you even-”

Souma grinned. “Sneaking into places undetected and getting things out is my specialty.”

“Was that where the wine bottle came from as well?” Shuusuke quirks up an eyebrow.

“Yup.” Souma nods. “That one was the first time actually. It started with me wanting to get back at him somehow for pairing me with you. But now I guess I should be thankful, huh?”

“Should you now,” Shuusuke pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Now, if you’d do me the favour as to not disgrace me as your Messiah, I’d be very thankful.”

“I’ll show you who the disgrace is,” Souma put a set of shot-glasses down onto the table.

“You’re on.” Shuusuke’s eyes narrowed.

Eiri blinked and could only watch as his two friends and fellow SAKURA cadets started to throw down shots. His own drink remained untouched in his hand. Maybe it was the rare opportunity to see the other two out of synch with each other for a change again, to see that even though Souma and Shuusuke had grown so close as a pair, the relationship still had a few flaws and kinks. It made Eiri feel better about his relationship with Haku.

He wished he’d touched his drink not too much later, when Shuusuke whined at him. “Souma’s so mean to me, Eiri. So mean!!”

“Er, how so, Shuusuke?” Eiri asked.

“He always makes me do all the thinking! And I’m the one who handles all the technology stuff but I know he can do it, too! It’s not fair!” Shuusuke pouted.

Souma crossed his arms and retorted calmly, “It’s not about fairness but about efficiency. It is only logical that the one person with the superior intellect and abilities takes care of things. In return, I handle the physical combat. It’s a fair and even split of duties.”

It was surreal, Eiri thought as Shuusuke started to shake him a bit, while still whining about what an idiot Souma was. His two friends seemed to have completely and perfectly swapped personalities now that they were drunk. It was almost uncanny how much they resembled each other in this state. He tried to file that information away for later.

The next day, Shuusuke apologized to him.

“Eiri, I think I was very rude last night. So let me apologize for that.”

Shaking his head, Eiri replied, “No, don’t worry about that. I think that’s just something that comes with being drunk. How’s your head?”

“Not as bad as one might think. Souma made sure we both drank enough water and took in enough minerals by some kind of miracle, so we’re okay.” Shuusuke pinched the bridge of his nose a little nevertheless. “My memory is clouded, though. I need to work on that.”

The next time, it ended up just being Eiri and Haku because Souma and Shuusuke were assigned to some kind of reconnaissance mission out of the blue.

Drinking with Haku wasn’t quite as much fun, though. There is absolutely no change in the other and somehow it pisses Eiri off. He’s even tolerated Haku mixing the cheap booze they had gotten at a liquor store from with Nanny. The growing pile of cartons should be a familiar sight by now but somehow it’s even more vexing than usual this time.

“You feel nothing at all?”

“My head feels a little lighter than it usually does and I feel like I don’t have as much confidence in my motoric skills than I usually have but that’s about it?” Haku shrugged and then merely went back to drinking normal Nanny.

It’s the third attempt that is finally successful. All four of them are gathered in Eiri and Haku’s room this time - Eiri had insisted because that gave him a good argument to get Haku to clean up some of his mess. The bottle that sat in front of them on the table was a special one. A present from Yaegashi-san after they had eaten at the restaurant.

“So this is what they drink at the Northern Alliance HQ. Nothing like some ‘firewater’ to warm you up in all that bloody ice and snow, huh,” Souma makes a face when he pours shots for them. “This is what we’ll be confronted with once we go up there.”

They all stare at their shot glasses for a long moment before they throw them back. Various expressions of discomfort contorted their faces for a few long moments.

“Damn, this burns.” Eiri shivered.

“It does. I almost feel like I could spew fire right now,” Souma agreed. It wasn’t an entirely unpleasant sensation and taste. He could still make out faint aromas through the burn. The booze tasted like the wilderness somehow. Of fragrant wood and moss, like sturdy evergreen pine trees that stubbornly poked out of the snow.

Shuusuke was merely blinking his eyes, probably focused on analyzing the effects the concoction from the glass was having on him.

“This stuff goes straight for the brain.” Haku observed. “It’s also making me want something salty. Do we have anything around, Eiri?”

Eiri looked at his Messiah with wide eyes. “Holy crap, you’re drunk already. Under normal circumstances Haku would never ask for something salty.” He quickly shoves Haku down and sits on him in order to keep him down. “I am not letting you go anywhere until you’re sober enough again. Who knows what you’d do in this state.”

“I can go and get some snacks,” Souma offered, he was sitting closest to the bags they had brought with them earlier, containing some salty snacks like chips and crackers, bottles of mineral water, painkillers (just in case) and a bunch of chocolate - for Haku. He was about to rise to his feet when somebody slumped against him. “Shuusuke? Oh shit, Shuusuke, stay with me!” But his Messiah was not reacting anymore. Shuusuke had passed out. He had been reduced to being a warm tangle of limbs lying on top of Souma.

“This stuff is dangerous,” Eiri eyed the bottle from where he was still sitting on top of Haku.

“It’s a new enemy we must learn how to defeat. Unless we do, we won’t be able to graduate, needless to say face anyone from the Northern Alliance.” Souma nodded gravely. “Are you up for seconds, Eiri? Or are you scared to continue?”

“S-Scared? No!” Well, maybe he was a little bit - after seeing what the stuff had done to Haku - but wouldn’t let some stupid alcohol stand in his way. “Pour me another one.”

Souma did and the two of them dutifully throw back the shots, wincing as the alcohol goes down but it wasn’t as bad as the first one - they knew what to expect now. 

“Hey, Souma, can you tell Eiri to get off me? It’s a little uncomfortable.” Haku asked at one point.

Expression gentle, Souma replied, “Sorry, Haku but Eiri is doing it for your own good. Please bear with it a little longer? I’m sure he’ll give you a reward for doing so later.”

“Okay.”

By the time they downed their third or fourth shot, Eiri started to feel a little woozy but nothing too bad. He wouldn’t trust himself with his sniping rifle right now but other than that he still felt fine. Souma had shifted personalities at this point - the other had even put on a fake pair of glasses to push up from time to time. It was amusing.

“I think I’ll retire for tonight. It might be detrimental for all of us if we keep this going for too long, who knows whether a mission might pop up out of the blue. While it will be a good learning experience to go on a mission while having a potential hangover, I would like to avoid it, if somehow possible. It also appears that Haku’s already out as well.” Souma jerked his head at Eiri’s Messiah, whose breath had evened out.

“Ah, right,” Eiri finally climbed off the other. “You need help with Shuusuke?”

Souma shook his head. “The thought’s appreciated but I’ll be fine. I’ll leave some of the water and painkillers here for you. As well as all the chocolate.”

“I’d rather you take it but, I guess,” Eiri accepted the plastic bag from the other. For a moment, he just stared at the content before he grabbed one of the chocolate bars. It looked good to him right then. He devoured the sweet treat at a speed that surprised himself. Eiri bade Souma farewell as the other walked out of the room, carrying his Messiah carefully as he did.

He looked at the candy wrapper still in his hand and then just tossed it onto the bed before flopping down himself. Eiri couldn’t be bothered to clean up right now.

Ah, that meant he was drunk as well, huh.

 

“Eiri.”

He swatted at the hand that shook him.

“Eiri. Wake up.”

“No.”

“It’s almost time for class.”

“Can’t be. None of the alarms went off yet.” Eiri grumbled.

“You slept through all of the alarms. And snoozes. I was worried you were dead so I woke up,” when Eiri turned his head, he saw Haku’s face, eyebrows furrowed slightly in a frown. Then his eyes fell onto the clock next to the other. It was almost time for class.

“Shit!”

When they made their way towards the classroom, they were joined by Shuusuke and Souma, who were hastily shrugging on their black coats.

“Morning.” Shuusuke greeted the courtly.

Eiri asked, “You two had trouble getting up as well?”

Souma shrugged. “You guys were so quiet this morning. I guess we got used to having Eiri as an alarm clock.”

“What do you mean you got used to me being your alarm clock?” Eiri shouted indignantly.

“You’re louder than any alarm clock and usually pretty reliable?” Souma offered, already clamping hands over his ears.

“I DO NOT-”

“Eiri. Focus on running!”

“We’re never drinking again guys.”


End file.
